1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. More specifically, one embodiment of the disclosed invention relates to a novel cyanobiphenyl derivative, a liquid crystal composition including the cyanobiphenyl derivative, a liquid crystal element in which the liquid crystal composition is used, a liquid crystal display device in which the liquid crystal composition is used, and manufacturing methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, liquid crystal has been used for a variety of devices; in particular, a liquid crystal display device (liquid crystal display) having features of thinness and lightness has been used for displays in a wide range of fields.
As the application field of a liquid crystal display device expands, various liquid crystal modes and liquid crystal compositions have been developed to improve the display quality (e.g., see Patent Documents 1 and 2).